


Hey, Bestfriend

by noseandfeetarerunning



Series: Gin and Platonic [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseandfeetarerunning/pseuds/noseandfeetarerunning
Summary: Josh has a date coming up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please bear with me. Constructive criticism welcomed :)

Tyler flops onto the king size bed, letting out a long groan while performing a few snow angels in his day clothes. With back-to-back shows, it was rare they got hotel nights, much less a whole week's worth.

 

The duo was due to perform in Madison Square Garden for two nights, leaving Tyler a nervous wreck. Their past shows felt like a warm-up for what was to come, a stone in his gut that got heavier with every passing day. Part of him just wanted it to be over and added to the ever-growing achievements Twenty One Pilots have accomplished, but the larger, more dominant side knew playing Madison Square was a milestone in his career, a once in a lifetime opportunity that he had the privilege of experiencing. He wanted it to be special, not like any of the other shows he's done, one deserving the title of Madison Square.

 

Just as Tyler drafts a mental list of what could possibly go wrong, the door handle gives way and the creaking of hinges reveal the bright pink of Josh's hair followed by twisting fingers and jittery shoulders. Tyler's relieved he isn't the only anxious one.

 

"Hey, bestfriend." Josh all but squeaks out.

 

Tyler narrows his eyes, lifting his head from the bed to scrutinise Josh's every move.

 

"What'd you break this time?"

 

Josh's eyebrows shoot to his hairline, tone defensive, he states,

 

"What's that supposed to mean."

 

"You only call me bestfriend when you've done something wrong.'

 

"That was one time! Besides, its not about you." He averts his gaze, twisting his fingers like pretzels.

 

Tyler furrows his eyebrows more, voice low as he growls out,

 

"What'd you do to Jenna."

 

As much as Josh would like to mess with Tyler, he says, "Nothing!" because he doesn't want to die a painful death.

 

Tyler relaxes back on the bed before asking, again, what Josh wanted.

 

"Advice."

 

"On what."

 

Josh situates himself on the bed but remains silent.  Deep in thought, he tries to say what he's thinking but doesn't make it past opening his mouth a couple of times. Tyler picks up his phone, scrolling through his twitter mentions, indifferent to Josh's nerves.

 

"Spit it out, ma-"

 

"I met someone."

 

Tyler shoots up, turning to Josh with a shit-eating grin. Flinging his still unlocked phone onto the pile of pillows he was lying on, he sprint-crawls over to Josh plomping his butt on his feet before launching into a round of questioning even the CIA would be jealous of.

 

"Name?"

 

"Jamie."

 

Tyler looks into the distance testing the name Jamie Dun on his tongue a few times before nodding in approval. Josh blushes too hard.

 

"Cute?"

 

"Extremely."

 

"Nice?"

 

Josh smiles dreamily.

 

"Sweetest person I've ever met."

 

Tyler quirks an eyebrow.

 

"After you of course" he adds quickly.

 

Tyler's smile is satisfied.

 

"How'd you meet."

 

Josh had never been paid this much attention to, in his life. And he had very loving parents.

 

"The tattoo place I went the last time we were in Manhattan, remember?"

 

Tyler didn't remember. The last time they came here was over a year ago.

 

"Anyway, I really liked the tattoo artist's work and decided to fly back to add to my sleeve." Josh rolled up his sleeve and pointed to the band of flowers around his wrist.

 

"When was this?" Tyler felt a pang in his chest. He felt like a parent who learnt his kid had a life outside their family home, Josh was his kid, and he was growing up.

 

"Uh awhile back, like four, five months? We were just texting though. The date's this friday and I haven't been on a date since, god, I don't know, Debby? That was what, five years ago? I'm freaking out, man!"

 

Tyler sifted through his babbling and suppressed the betrayal he felt - _five months? Seriously? And he only hears 'bout her now?_ \- to come up with some actual solid advice.

 

"Calm down, dude. Just be the gentleman you are, take her out to dinner, offer to pay, she'll want to split the bill, don't let her. Just play to your boyish charm." He said, pinching Josh's cheek. "Girls love that."

 

Josh lets out a nervous laugh, running a hand through his hair. His next words come out slowly.

 

"That's the thing, Tyler."

 

"What's the thing."

 

"Jamie's not a girl."

 

The first thing Tyler thinks of is the shock absorbers at the base of Taipei 101, the ones for earthquakes.

 

"Oh."

 

He wishes he could take shocks like those, but instead is silent for a long time. Josh is nervous for an equally long time. He looks down to his twiddling fingers.

 

"So, you're gay? Bi?" He asks gently because Josh Dun may be an earthquake but he was a fragile one. He notices his hands laying dead by his sides and decides to fiddle with Josh's gauge with his pointer finger.

 

"I-I think its just Jay. Like specified gayness or something."

 

Tyler purses his lips before he questions in a softer voice,

 

"Do you really like him?" Their foreheads were touching now. Words spoken just for the two.

 

"I think I love him." Josh whispers, his voice is quivering, eyes still downcast. "And that scares me."

 

"Is he good to you?" Tyler doesn't know why, but they're both whispering now.

 

"The best."

 

Tyler ruffles Josh's hair, once, twice, before returning to his normal voice, which in comparison felt like a shout.

 

"Then don't be scared. That's love, man. Suck it up."

 

Josh laughs and raises his head to Tyler smiling bashfully before leaning in for a hug. Tyler's just glad Josh found someone.

 

Josh smiles a grateful smile. Tyler thinks, if they had a movie about their lives, it'd probably be called two boys in love (not with each other though) (that's weird).

 

"I've just got one question, Josh." Arms still around his neck.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Does he like our band."

 

Josh let's out a snort.

 

"Loves it."


End file.
